1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a music apparatus. In particular, the invention is directed to a music interpreter apparatus which interprets a notated or written music for a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current electronic musical instruments having a music sequencer capability and/or a music interface between instruments (e.g., MIDI) are capable of providing music performance based on information recorded in the sequencer and/or data supplied from another instrument connected. In essence, such data is performance information (rather than written music) which completely specifies how music is played. For example, a MIDI interface voice message includes a note number indicative of a pitch of note to be played, note-on or note-off code commanding a note-on or note-off, and velocity specifying a degree of loudness.
In short, these electronic musical instruments do not handle music interpretation, but only receive music performance information supplied from a user (human performer) who enters the performance information according to his or her musical interpretation. It is, therefore, highly desired to provide an apparatus which receives a notated (written, printed) music and provides automatic music interpretation of the notation symbols for users.